Raise the Colors
by Lady Zero
Summary: America - 1861. America is caught up in a civil war, putting brother against brother, and tearing lovers apart. [HYxRP]


Disclaimer - I don't own it

AN: I'm not a historian, and I don't claim to know everything about the civil war. So if I get something wrong, just tell me and I'll fix it. Most of the facts I present will be accurate, since my father is quite knowledgeable when it comes to the civil war.

This is not a copy of any Civil War movies. ("Gettysburg", "Cold Mountain", "Glory", "Gods and Generals", to name a few)

If anything happens to coincide with the movie, then it's a coincidence. 

****

Dedication - To Jessica, the love my life, who loves me, despite all my faults. 

Raise the Colors 

__

Stanton, North Carolina

March 12, 1861

When she was told of her new home, Relena Darlin wrinkled her nose and immediately detested it. Looking out the side of her horse-drawn carriage, she decided, it wasn't so bad. The fields were impossibly green, and there was flora all over the place. The Smoky Mountains were a beautiful backdrop. They created a homely feel that had been absent from her former home in New York. This place was quiet, peaceful. 

"Is this to your liking?" 

Relena looked at the man sitting next to her, her brother, Milliardo. She flinched at his condescending tone. She turned towards him, her gaze hard. "I suppose it can work." she replied, her answer curt, letting him know he was annoying her. She looked out of the carriage again. She sighed wistfully. "Tell me why we had to leave New York again."

Milliardo sighed. "I have told you a thousand times."

Relena smoothed out her dress. "Tell me again." she asked sweetly, sounding more like a ten year old girl than the eighteen year old woman she was.

Milliardo let out one more exasperated sigh. "Relena dear, we moved because of the oncoming fight."

She nodded, even though she didn't quite fully understand. "So we have to move out here to the country." 

"Yes." was his simple reply.

  
"Are you sure that we are not just moving here because of your sweetheart?" she questioned, knowing that would get a rise out of him. 

His cheeks gained a slight red tint and he smirked. "That's just a benefit."

Relena rolled her eyes and looked to the country again. "Mother and father would have loved this place." she said softly. Milliardo sensed her grief and put a comforting hand on her back. She smiled gratefully at him. "Where will we live?" Relena asked. 

"In Stanton."

"It is a small town." Relena said with a hint of displeasure. The wind blew, finding a few stands that had been let loose from Relena's tight bun and whipping them around. Her gloved hand made a motion to push them away. She folded her hands in her lap. 

"You say that with such malice, Relena."

"I'm not used to small towns." she countered. "I loved New York."

"I know you did. But they're fighting an unreasonable war up there. They won't allow the South their independence, and I will not live where people are allowed such basic rights as their independence. I will not live under a president who-"

"Calm down, Milliardo." Relena interrupted, not wanting him to finish his speech. 

Milliardo took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry Relena."

She regarded his apology with a glance. 

************

"Reckon I heard some interesting news the other day." whispered Duo Maxwell to his wife, Hilde who listened intently. She fanned herself lightly as she sat in the crowded church, her ear close to her husband's mouth. The pastor was giving his weekly sermon, his voice filling the small church. 

Hilde raised her eyebrows, silently asking him the continue. 

"Milliardo Peacecraft is comin' down here."

Hilde's eyes widened at her husband's comment. A soft gasp escaped her lips. She received incredulous stares from the church-goers sitting around her. She righted her posture and looked at the pastor, as if she was listening intently. When she was sure that people weren't looking at her any longer, she turned to her husband. "_General_ Milliardo Peacecraft?" she whispered a little too loudly. She received a couple shushes. She hit behind her veiled hat. She looked over at her husband. He nodded solemnly.

Hilde fanned herself lightly and shook her head. "He's a Yankee." she murmured, almost contemptuously. Duo shrugged. "I reckon he's not anymore."

"Jesus! The same man who taught us all to pray!" the preacher's booming voice cut through the air, ending all side conversation. He was signaling for everyone to stand and pray with him. "Let's pray that prayer!" he said, bowing his head. 

"Our father, who art in heaven-" the church began in unison. 

Hilde took this time to talk to Duo once more. "The Yankee general. Here?"

Duo nodded. "Heard that he was displeased with ev'rything up there. Moving down here to be by General Lee."

Hilde shook her head in disbelief. "Well I'll be god damned." She immediately covered her mouth, realizing she had sworn in church. Duo smiled and finished the Lord's Prayer with the rest of the church.

The pastor once again took the floor. "Go in peace, my children."  


The church erupted in loud talking. Duo and Hilde sat down in the pew, waiting for everyone to file out. Hilde shook her head and stared at her husband. "Now you're sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure." he said, regarding her question as ridiculous. "I heard it straight from Colonel Bragg." 

"So he's gonna be living here?" Hilde questioned and Duo shrugged. 

"I'd assume so. At least until the war breaks out."

Hilde fanned herself, a nervous gesture of hers. She shook her head. "A Yankee gonna live down here."

"What Yankee?"

Duo and Hilde looked up to see Trowa Barton. The sun shone through the glass panes in the church. The rays were deflected by his hair, which was casting a shadow over his face. Duo smiled and shook Trowa's hand. "Trowa Barton, it's damn nice to see you again." he commented, shaking his hand heartily. 

Trowa smiled and bowed his head slightly to Hilde. "Ma'am." She smiled and nodded at him in return, as a greeting. He turned to Duo once more. "What Yankee is coming down here?" he asked, curious.

Duo looked around for effect and also to see who was listening in. When he saw no one was paying attention to him, he nodded. "General Milliardo Peacecraft."

Trowa raised his eyebrows. "General Milliardo Peacecraft?" he looked away, as if trying to process the information. He slowly nodded. "I suppose so." he said softly. He looked at Duo once more. "The Yankee general, right?"

Duo shook his head. "According to Colonel Bragg, he's coming down here. He's not gonna be no Yankee anymore."

Trowa shrugged and raised his eyebrows, the most emotion that Duo would get from him. 

"Does he have a wife?" Hilde asked, looking at Duo, then at Trowa for an answer. 

"I hear he's bringing his sister." Duo informed his wife. 

"No wife?"

"I don't think so." Duo responded with a frown, trying to recollect what he had heard. 

Hilde made a soft 'tsk' sound. "No wife." 

"But he has a sister." Duo said, unconsciously trying to defend the General. 

"A _Yankee_ sister." Hilde replied, her tone sour. Duo put an arm around his wife and rolled his eyes. "You're gonna have to get along with her." he pointed out. Hilde sighed and nodded.

Duo turned to Trowa with renewed interest. "You enlistin'?" he asked. Trowa looked to the windows and breathed a deep sigh. "Depends. I don't want to leave Catherine here alone. I don't think she could run the farm without help."

Duo clapped Trowa on the back, startling the man. "It's a revolution, my friend! Don't you want to fight for independence? You know, like good ole George Washington and them Patriots." Duo said wistfully, like he had actually witnessed and fought in the war. 

"Is that what this war is really about? Freedom? Independence?" Trowa asked, a hint of disgust in his voice. His emerald eyes pierced Duo's violet ones, almost daring Duo to respond. 

Duo wasn't intimidated. He had been engulfed in the revolutionary spirit. He believed firmly in his cause. "This is about the North repressin' us. This is about our way of life and preserving it." Duo retorted, returning Trowa's stony gaze. 

The church had almost emptied. There were a few random people standing around talking, but most of the church had moved outside, where there was fresh air. Trowa and Duo stared at each other, both unwavering in their gaze. 

"If a war starts up, I don't want to fight it." Trowa said, tearing his gaze away from Duo's and walking our of the pew. Duo followed him. "Not even for the liberation of the South?"

Trowa shrugged. He walked out of the church, giving Duo and Hilde a half-hearted wave goodbye.

************

Relena sat in the carriage, warily peaking out behind the curtains. Milliardo watched her actions with a smile. "Are you nervous?" He was amused. 

Relena looked at him and sat up stiffly. "A bit. I've never met these people." she said in her defense. Her gloved hand smoothed her hair, making sure it was in a bun. She breathed deeply. She ran her hands down her stomach, making sure her corset was in place. She looked out of the carriage again. "So this is where we'll live?"

The house was ivory color. It was two stories, with a million windows it seemed. Relena marveled at the sheer size of the house. Her eyes were wide, taking in all the Victorian house had to offer. It had a wrap-around porch, and a small shed to the side. There were two small doors, implanted into the ground, which Relena assumed was the wine cellar. There was a dirt path leading up to it. It was all so picturesque. 

She brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes taking up the beauty. Milliardo stepped out the carriage and walked to her side. He offered his hand and she gracefully took it and stepped out, her eyes never leaving the house. 

She walked up, her hand in Milliardo's to investigate the house. 

"Now would you look at that." Duo murmured, whistling. He stood on his porch, looking across his field to see Relena and her brother walk up to the house. He turned to Heero Yuy, his neighbor, who was sitting on the porch with Duo, sharpening his knife.

"Look at what?" he asked monotonously. 

"That pretty little thing that moved in next door," Duo commented, crooking his neck and turning his head sideways, to try and see her better. 

"Shouldn't let Hilde hear you talk that way." he warned, standing and squinting, trying to see what Duo was talking about.

"Aw, shoot, she's at Lu's house," Duo said, with a passive wave of his hand. He shook his head in wonder. "Look at that." he murmured. 

Relena smiled at her brother and surveyed the land around the house. She looked across and saw Duo's house. She saw two men staring at her. She looked down shyly, but then looked back up. 

Duo looked at his friend and elbowed him. "She's cute, ain't she?"

Heero looked at her. His heart raced and he took a deep breath. He'd never seen such beauty. She was beautiful in her dress. He couldn't quite make out the pattern from there. She had her blond hair pulled up in a bun, and a decorative hat, shading her from the sun. The hat that only women with money wore. Even from that far away, she took his breath away. He unwillingly tore his gaze from her and looked at Duo. "She's all right." he responded, his gaze returning to her. 

Duo sat back in his chair and propped his feet up on a empty wine barrel. "We should go over there and meet them. Be good neighbors and such."

Heero stared at Duo. "No."

"Aw, why not?"

"It's impolite."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Shoot, it's perfectly polite." he grabbed Heero's arm. "Let's go."

Relena's gaze darted back and forth from the two men, to her brother who was talking about the house. He was telling her how the house had been there since 1750. She had tuned him out completely. One man kept staring at her. She kept glancing at him to see if he was still watching her. When she saw he was, she looked away quickly, a slight blush staining her cheeks. 

"Relena?" 

She looked at him sweetly, as if she had been paying attention the entire time. "Yes Milliardo?"

"What on earth has got you so distracted?" he asked, eyebrows raised, looking interested. 

She looked at the house across the field. She estimated it was at least forty yards. "Who lives there?" she pointed delicately to the house. She squinted and pushed her hat down farther to block the sun. Milliardo shrugged and put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm not quite sure." he responded, gently leading her to the house. She looked at the house once more, hoping to catch a glimpse of the inhabitants. She felt slightly disappointed when she didn't see them. She let Milliardo lead her towards the house. 

They were stopped in the middle of the path by a loud shout of "Hello!"

A braided man was walking casually down the field, waving. He followed by a mysterious young man, whose hair covered his face. Relena's heart raced. She swallowed hard. Milliardo stopped and smiled politely as the two men walked up. 

Duo outstretched his hand and breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Duo Maxwell." he said, introducing himself with a nod to Milliardo and bow of his head to Relena. She smiled and nodded back. He shaded his gaze and pointed to the house Relena had been looking at. "I live there. I'm your neighbor." he stated. Milliardo nodded and shook his hand. Heero casually walked up behind Duo and stood. He looked at Relena. She was even more beautiful up close. Her cheeks were flushed because of the heat. She had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He looked away, trying to be polite. Duo recognized Heero was behind and smiled. 

"This is Heero. He lives there too."

Milliardo opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He licked his lips. "You live together?" he questioned, his brow raised. 

Duo stared at him, not understanding what Milliardo was implying. His eyed widened and he put his hands up, as a defense. "Oh, No! No, no. I'm married. He just lives with us." Heero rolled his eyes. He stood next to Duo, trying to catch glimpses of Relena when she wasn't looking. 

Milliardo nodded, it was a more satisfactory answer to him. "Milliardo Peacecraft." he said, outstretching his hand. Duo's eyes widened. 

"General Milliardo Peacecraft?" he asked incredulously. 

Milliardo nodded. "Yes." Duo stared at him and smiled. "We have a general livin next door." he said smiling, still shaking Milliardo's hand. 

Milliardo tore his hand from Duo's death grip and respectfully turned and motioned to Relena, who stepped forward. "This is my sister, Relena." he said as she curtsied.

Duo nodded his head politely. Heero watched her with interest. When she looked at him, he bowed his head in silent acknowledgement. She licked her lips finding them dry. "It's a pleasure meeting you boys." she said. 

Duo nodded and Heero regarded her with a intense stare. 

Her gaze rested on Heero and she suddenly found herself feeling a bit bold. "I didn't quite catch your name." she said, aquamarine eyes meeting Prussian blue ones. 

"Heero Yuy." His voice sent shivers down her spine. She nodded and looked away. If she had kept her gaze locked with his much longer, her knees would have given out. 

Milliardo took Relena's arm and nodded to the two men. "I'm sorry, but we do have to put our affairs in order. We'll speak with you gentlemen later." Milliardo led Relena towards the house. Once they were out of hearing range, Duo let out a low whistle. 

"She's gorgeous." he said under his breath. 

Heero watched her as she entered the house, glancing back at him once more. "Yeah."

******************************************************

There we go! That's good ole chapter one for you!

Please review! I love it!

~Lady Zero


End file.
